Seth's (Cancelled) Big Brother 1
Sethhhh's Big Brother 1 was the original premiere season of Sethhhh's Big Brother. Though it was set to premiere in December, it went on to premiere on October 18, 2012. A total of 13 HouseGuests competed in the series, with one of them being an intruder who entered on Day 3. The season was meant to last for a total of 30 days, but was ultimately cancelled on Day 6 after Seth had to leave the site due to personal issues. In November of the same year, it was confirmed that the series would begin again, with a new cast and twist. The new edition began in November of 2012, with Hannah, Kyle, and Matt D. being given a spot in the game. Production Casting Casting for the series began on Thursday, September 27, 2012. Casting ended on October 14, 2012, when the 12 selected HouseGuests were informed they had been selected. They had 24 hours to respond and confirm their commitment to the show, otherwise they would be replaced with another player. Broadcast The series premiered on October 18, 2012. Only two evictions occured during the course of the season, happening on Day 2 and Day 5. Future evictions were to take place every three days. Format Tengaged contestants who apply for the series will be notified of whether they made the series or not. Each week, the HouseGuests took part in several compulsory challenges that determined who would win power in the House. The winner of the Head of Household competition was immune from nominations and was instructed to nominate two fellow HouseGuests for eviction. After a HouseGuest became Head of Household he or she was ineligible to take part in the next Head of Household competition. The winner of the Power of Veto competition won the right to save one of the nominated HouseGuests from eviction. If the Veto winner exercised the power, the Head of Household then had to nominate another HouseGuest for eviction. On eviction night all HouseGuests except for the Head of Household and the two nominees voted to evict one of the two nominees. Before the voting began the nominees had the chance to say a final message to their fellow HouseGuests. In the event of a tie, the Head of Household would break the tie and reveal their vote in front of the other HouseGuests. The nominee with the most votes from the other HouseGuests was evicted from the House and will be intereviewed by Seth, who hosts the series. HouseGuests could voluntarily leave the House at any time and those who broke the rules were expelled by Big Brother. The last seven evictees of the season form the Jury that voted for the winner on the season finale, they were known as the jury members. None of the HouseGuests are aware of how the voting process went until after the season. HouseGuests In total, 12 HouseGuests will be competing to win the series. The selected HouseGuests were informed of their selection on October 14, 2012. Summary The 12 competing HouseGuests were informed of their acceptance before the premiere. The original 12 HouseGuests officially enter the game on Day 1. They first learned of the coin system, in which HouseGuests could use coins once per week to purchase luxuries such as Immunity or even a secret power. Next, they learned of the Power Player, in which the winner would cast the sole vote to evict in a matter of 24 hours. It was then revealed that Kyle was the winner of the title, and would have to make his decision in the allotted time. On Day 2, Kyle chose to evict Charlie from the game. Following Charlie's eviction, Ryan became the first Head of Household of the season. On Day 3, Matt G. was banned from Tengaged, thus was expelled from the game. During the Have Not competition, Arizona, DJ and Kyle were the losing team, thus were the Have Nots for the week. Following the competition, it was revealed that a new HouseGuest, Sharon, had entered to replace Matt G. The Shops were posted minutes later, with Matt D. choosing to take the Wildcard. Later that day, however, Matt G. was allowed access back into the house, after he explained the situation surrounding his ban. On Day 4, Ryan chose to nominate DJ and Marshall for eviction. Later that day, Ace won the first Power of Veto of the season, and later chose to save DJ from the block. Kyle was then named the replacement nominee. On Day 5, Marshall was evicted in a seven to two vote. Following the eviction, Matt D. became the new Head of Household after winning the "Quote of the Day" HoH competition. Following his win, he nominated Erik and Sharon for eviction. Voting history Notes * : Kyle was the "Power Player" that week, and would cast the sole vote to evict another HouseGuest on Day 2. * : As HoH, Ryan had to pick one player that was not required to compete in the Have/Have Not competition that week; he chose Arizona. * : Matt G. was removed from the game on Day 3. Sharon was then placed in the game as his replacement. As a new HouseGuest, she was ineligible to be nominated for the second eviction. * : Due to personal issues with the host, the season was cancelled. External links Group Site